


Come Back, And I Will Forgive You

by Falka_tyan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dark-ish Shiro, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Keith Kogane is a rebellious student who always gets himself in trouble, and Takashi Shirogane is his mentor.Sir Shirogane takes mentoring Keith very seriously.Or teenage Keith gets spanked by Shiro at Garrison because Shiro is an asshole.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Come Back, And I Will Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I managed to write a bad Shiro! Yep! And post two works in one day! What a day of accomplishments!
> 
> Have fun!

It all happens because Takashi Shirogane, the golden boy of the Garrison (in his official time) and Keith’s self-employed keeper (in his free hours), witnesses Keith attack James fucking Griffin, again.

On the plus side, it saves them from going to Iverson, which, yeah.

On the minus side…

Shirogane spanks them both, this time. He orders them to come to a certain classroom in the evening, makes both of them bend over a table, and paddles them until they’re both in tears. Neither Keith nor James tell Shiro “no” when he informs them of his plan to give them a spanking or ask him to stop once the punishment starts.

Keith holds up better than James does – no surprise there. He had years to get used to Shirogane’s heavy hand. James kicks and dances in place while Keith stays put and cries into his folded arms silently, save for an occasional grunt of pain.

“Did he do this to you before?” James asks when they exit the classroom, their eyes red-rimmed and their uniform pants abrasive against their throbbing, bruised bottoms.

Keith bites his lips and turns away. He can’t help it – keeping his cool when Shirogane comes up in a conversation is virtually impossible for him.

“So he did, huh?” James’ voice sounds incredulous.

Keith risks a glance at James – his brows are high up on his forehead and his mouth is set in an unhappy frown. It’s not the reaction Keith expected. Where’s the evil glee, where’s the taunting? Does it mean that the real James has been abducted by aliens?

“Gosh, I can't believe it,” James continues. “I’ve always dreamt to be in your place, Keith, but not like this. Fuck.”

He shakes his head in disbelief and turns to go in the direction of the dorms. Keith is about to follow when the door to the classroom opens. He and James flinch.

Shirogane’s voice is too loud in the long half-lit corridor.

“Kogane, may I have your attention for another minute, please.”

“Yes, sir,” Keith murmurs. His stomach ties itself in knots in dread and anticipation. Keith is horrified to realize that he wants to know what Shirogane has in store for him. Actually, he can’t wait to find out. Something must be very wrong with him.

Behind his back, James beats a hasty retreat.

Keith forgets about him and his apparent cowardice as soon as he enters the room. He is alone with Shirogane now, and it’s the only thought in his head.

“You need to concentrate on your studies not on fistfights,” Shirogane is saying. Keith has been too busy staring at Shirogane’s biceps to catch the start of the castigation, but this, he pays attention to.

“I do concentrate on my studies!” Keith interrupts indignantly. He is the best pilot in his class, hell, in this whole goddess-forsaken school. Studying has never been his problem.

Shirogane’s response to Keith’s impertinence is to bend Keith right over the teacher’s desk and spank him, hard, over the uniform.

“What did I say about talking back to me, Keith?” Shirogane asks between rounds of slaps.

“No talking back, sir!” Keith shouts.

“That's better,” his tormentor comments and dishes out another volley of painful spanks.

The rebuke stops as abruptly as it started.

Shirogane leaves Keith on his stomach on the teacher’s desk to get his bearings and steps away from him.

Then, Shirogane continues talking as if there was no interruption. It makes Keith feel small and unimportant.

“So, as I was saying, you need help to maintain your focus. I thought about it and came up with an idea.”

Keith is back to standing by that point. He feels exhausted.

When Keith concentrates a little, he sees that Shirogane is holding him some weird metal object.

“What is this?” Keith asks before he can stop himself and remember the subordination.

Shirogane mercifully lets it slide.

“A cock cage,” Shirogane explains.

“What?” Keith says, a little dumbly.

“It's exactly what its name implies,” Shirogane replies with an insufferable smugness. “This tube gets over your shaft, and this loop - over your balls. As a consequence, you won't be able to masturbate at all in this.”

“But I...”

Keith starts and shuts his mouth. What was he even going to say to this? That masturbation and his lacking focus are unrelated? That he won’t put the thing on? That it’s ridiculous?

“Wasn't jerking off?” Shirogane sneers. “Come on, cadet, your browser history tells a different story.”

Keith is swallowed by embarrassment.

They can’t just... Sure, it was unwise of him to use Garrison’s network to go to porn sites but bringing up his browser history like that? It’s still a bridge too far.

Shirogane must sense his indignation because he reminds Keith, “One word from me, and you're back to the system. Was your last foster family nice to you?”

Keith freezes.

He knows that he is not a small, defenseless boy anymore. But Keith also knows how well going against the authorities ends for him.

Contemplating his answer doesn’t take long.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Keith intones as soon as his mouth is able to produce words. “I will do as you say.”

“I thought so. We both know you're an incredibly clever boy,” Shirogane throws dismissively and waves his hand at Keith as if urging him to start moving already.

It's entirely unfair, Keith thinks bitterly, unclasping his belt and tugging his pants down. Yes, Shirogane got him into Garrison; and he taught Keith to trust his instincts when he flies which made Keith so good; and he kept spending time with Keith, teaching Keith things he’d never learn otherwise. But it doesn't mean he gets to do… this.

It shouldn’t be that way.

Shirogane is surprisingly tender when he puts the contraption from hell over Keith’s dick and balls. It’s heavy and unyielding but it doesn’t make a bulge when Keith pulls his pants back up.

“How long,” Keith mumbles when he’s done redressing.

“What, I can't hear you?” Shirogane teases meanly.

Keith will die of mortification today.

“For how long do I have to wear the cock cage, sir,” he mutters through clenched teeth.

Shirogane smiles broadly at him.

“For as long as I see fit. Until you learn how to avoid Griffin's baiting, for example. Or until you start being polite to all instructors, not only me. How’s that sound?”

“Fine, sir.”

Keith hates Takashi Shirogane.

And yet, the first thing Keith does upon returning back to his dorm room and finding out that his roommate is still absent is to hide under the covers, wet his fingers with his spit, and find his hole by touch. He fingers his hole, imagining that it’s Shirogane all the way. In his fantasy, Keith is so good that Shirogane rewards him with a good dicking. He can’t come with this thing on but it’s still nice – to have some pleasurable private time after he’s been spanked on his bare bottom, again.

After he’s done, Keith turns on his stomach, then to his side, trying to find a comfortable position. At last, he settles. Keith has a second to think that this time he’ll be incredibly lucky if the bruising fades by the morning like it always does – Shirogane sure wasn’t sparing James and Keith this time - before the sleep takes him.

… Keith is grateful that Shirogane will have to go to space for Kerberos soon because, as a responsible person, he wouldn’t leave Keith locked while he’s so far away. So Keith’s cock will stay locked three weeks, top.

Keith celebrates Shirogane’s departure and his own freedom by stealing Shirogane’s bike and prowling the desert until the sun starts rising. There’s no one to catch him doing so which derails half of his fun – but Keith would never admit to it, even to himself.

… After the Kerberos crew goes missing (and Keith gets expelled for attempting to murder Iverson for being a lying prick), Keith spends countless nights, sitting on the porch of his shack and thinking stupid things about Shirogane. One thought, in particular, occupies his mind the most often.

Keith thinks about how he would agree to keep wearing the ugly metal cage while he waits for Shirogane’s return if there was even a tiny possibility that it would increase Shirogane’s chances at being alive and coming back to Earth someday. It’s pure superstition. Keith feels silly every time this idea crosses his mind but he can’t help it. Shirogane never shied away from responsibility. He wouldn’t make Keith fend for himself and try to find a way to get out on his own, right?

Right.

Shirogane needs to come back and deal with Keith. Keith has become a real delinquent in his absence. All Shirogane’s hard work of before was for naught if it continues that way.

Keith thinks about all this so much that he makes himself believe that Shirogane couldn’t have died.

And, when Shirogane’s little shuttle crashes in the desert, Keith is ready.

**Author's Note:**

> they marry after s7, y'all
> 
> Also, I headcanon that Griffin starts noticing Keith as a person more after that situation so Shiro really does something good for Keith by adding his rival Griffin into the situation. They don't become friends, no way, but Griffing kinda starts looking out for Keith. It all goes down the drain once Keith gets himself expelled but it's still better than nothing!
> 
> You can read my other Sheith if you’re interested!
> 
> [Numb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063494/)  
> [As You Make Your Bed, So You Must Lie On It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536185/)  
> [“Archaic Things” series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153721/)  
> [The Key to My Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174392/)  
> Come to my Twitter! It's [Falka-tyan](https://twitter.com/FalkaTyan/)  
> 


End file.
